Amor en llamas
by Luzbelita
Summary: Sabías que me quedaría aqui, e igual lo hiciste. Porque todo estaba planeado. Porque aunque la había amado como a ninguna, su destino había sido decidido mucho tiempo antes. DMHG


_Este es mi oneshoot a respuesta del reto que propuse con Katu en el foro Los Polos Opuestos se Atraen._

_Dedicado:_

_A Sombra: Mi gorda hermosa, por ser la mejor beta de todo el universo y ayudarme con mi fic._

_A Lore: Por escucharme siempre y porque la quiero mucho_

_A Amber y Miko: Porque Amber me va a regalar la luna y yo el sol. Porque soy la hermana pequeña de Miko :). Las quiero mucho._

_A Dry: Porque es una persona maravillosa, y no esta pasando pro un buen momento y sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo. Te quiero ;)_

_Despues de eso viene el Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece... blablabla... Son todos de J.K Rowling.. blablabla._

* * *

Se miró al espejo nuevamente. Ya eran las 7:30 y debía estar lista para bajar al gran comedor, donde se haría la fiesta de Halloween; pero por alguna razón sentía algo raro, su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo pasaría si bajaba. Sentía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a tener _ese_ presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Suspiró por enésima vez en menos de diez minutos y se levantó con pereza; su vestido delineaba su cuerpo y su peinado la hacía ver mayor, pero eso no importaba, lo único que quería era que la fiesta terminara y así poder irse a dormir – lo cual pasaría recién en unas cuantas horas porque la celebración ni siquiera había comenzado –.

Caminó por los pasillos ausente, la mirada perdida, y mientras más se acercaba al Gran comedor, más deseos de salir corriendo tenía. Quería huir¿pero de qué? No había nada de lo cual huir¿verdad?

Todas las miradas masculinas se fijaron en ella con placer, el sector femenino la miró con envidia insultándola por lo bajo. Pero ella no escuchaba nada, no hacía más que caminar, sus pies moviéndose solos mientras su mente gritaba _"¡Huye, escapa de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, hazlo por favor!"_.

Aquello la confundía. Con un ruego desesperado, su instinto intentaba convencerla de que no entrara allí, de que algo terrible pasaría. ¿Qué hacer¿Salir corriendo de allí a esconderse de quien sabe que como una loca? No podía hacerle eso a su pareja.

Desvió su mirada del frente y vio a su costado un hombre más alto que ella. La tenía agarrada de la mano, parecía nervioso ya que sudaba y su cara estaba totalmente colorada, al igual que su pelo. No podía escapar, ella era su pareja. Él merecía una noche mágica, y esa noche se la daría ella.

Al volver la vista al frente, sus músculos se endurecieron y su corazón pareció dejar de latir por minutos enteros. Todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. Aquella mirada gris parecía leer su mente, desnudarla con tan sólo observarla. Quería gritar, pero sentía que si intentaba hacerlo no saldría sonido alguno de su boca. Allí estaba él, como siempre, con su mirada fría e inquebrantable, su pose aristocrática y el pelo cayéndole en la cara, lo cual lo hacía ver aún más atractivo.

_"Huye Hermione, escapa antes de que sea tarde"_

* * *

Sus ojos aparentaban entenderla. Él sabía que ella, en el fondo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, conocía con anticipación los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Se los había dicho mientras dormía, luego de haber estado juntos; y no importaba como hubiera estado, ella siempre había sabido que las cosas se darían así. Pero era Halloween y debían aparentar. Pronto, todo sería el _caos._

"_Y ni siquiera todo el amor que te tengo podrá salvarte, lo sabes, y por eso estás así"_

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen en el salón.

Todos parecían divertirse; ella estaba junto a sus amigos y su pareja, viéndolos comer, viéndolos hablar de algo aparentemente interesante. Viendo sin escuchar. Sus voces sonaban lejanas, distantes, y cuando la miraban preguntándole algo, sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Seguía nerviosa por su encuentro con él. Había evitado su mirada todo ese tiempo, intentando concentrarse en pasarla bien; pero no podía, quería irse, huir a otro lado y mandar a todos al diablo, olvidar que estaba en público y esconderse, dejar a todos allí, disfrutado de la fiesta. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo sentía que no podía, que no era capaz de dejar a sus amigos preocupados por ella. No debía ser egoísta, era una hermosa noche y el lugar estaba precioso.

_"Pronto no quedará nada de esto"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué su conciencia le decía aquello¿Por qué repetía y repetía un mal presagio¿Qué sucedería esa noche de tan grave?

Automáticamente su vista se desvió a otro sector de la fiesta, donde él estaba sentado en una silla mirándola fijamente. No hizo falta que hiciera gesto alguno, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él quería hablarle a solas.

¿Cuántas veces la había llamado de aquella manera en los pasillos para tener algún encuentro clandestino en aquella aula del 5º piso¿Cuántas veces había amanecido desnuda en su cama en la sala de prefectos¿Cuántas veces había gritado su nombre con placer al sentirlo en su cuerpo¿Cuántas veces él le había hablado mientras ella dormía?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de porque estaba así esa noche, él se lo había dicho mientras dormía, ella sabía qué pasaría.

_"Sabes que pasará esta noche" _

_"Huye, Hermione, escapa antes de que sea tarde"_

_ "Usa el collar que te di, porque sé que no vas a huir"_

Se llevó mecánicamente su mano al collar de plata que tenía en su cuello. Ese collar se lo había dado la noche anterior mientras estaban juntos y le había pedido que lo usara_. Sabía lo que sucedería._

Miró a todos los que se encontraban en el salón riendo mientras charlaban, o bailando muy acarameladamente, sin saber que pronto todo acabaría. Debía hablar con él urgentemente.

Una vez en los jardines, lo esperó con nerviosismo. El viento soplaba en su cara con ternura, mas estaba demasiado alterada como para disfrutar de aquello. Les había dicho a sus amigos que necesitaba tomar aire, pero si no volvía dentro de un rato vendrían a buscarla, lo sabía. Y si llegaban a encontrarla con él, todo sería terrible.

* * *

Allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, parada en la mitad del jardín, su vestido brillando por la luz de la luna y su cabello recogido dejando ver un collar de plata, aquel que él le había regalado y pedido que lo usara aquella noche. Allí estaba, usando el collar porque _él_ se lo había pedido. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al saber el dominio que él ejercía en ella; y, aunque él también estuviera dominado por ella, no tenía porqué saberlo. Igualmente, todo acabaría pronto.

Caminó hacia donde estaba y con delicadeza posó sus pálidas manos en su cintura, sobresaltándola. Le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla y notó como se relajaba ante sus palabras. Se quedaron un tiempo indefinido en aquella posición, disfrutando de la sensación que sentían cuando estaban juntos en aquel hermoso silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas. Sólo aquello lo hacía feliz. Las palabras tan sólo opacaban un momento como aquel.

_"Tú lo harás"_

Únicamente esa frase bastó para que él se separara de ella. No por lo dicho, sino por la forma; su voz no era la suya, carecía de sentimientos, neutra y gruesa, resignada y abatida por la realidad. Quiso decir algo, pero por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Giró su pequeño cuerpo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"_Sabes que me quedare aquí, e igual lo vas a hacer"_

"_No te importa lo que me suceda, por que sabes que no va a haber un mañana"_

Ella decía la verdad sin problema alguno, mirándolo a los ojos con tranquilidad y resignación. Deseaba seguir hablando, pero él no podía soportar que siguiera haciéndolo, y en un impulso poco común en él, aprisionó sus labios contra los de ella, sin querer seguir escuchando aquellas verdades.

No podía soportar verla en ese estado, tan vacía por dentro. No era capaz de asimilar la idea de que aquel sería su último beso. Quería que todo se destruyera a su alrededor menos ella, pero aquello era imposible y ambos lo sabían, lo único que estaban haciendo era retrasar el tiempo.

Se besaban con violencia y desesperación, queriendo fundirse en aquel beso. Su lengua recorría toda su boca sacando algún gemido que moría en sus labios, revolvía su cabello con fuerza desarmándole todo el peinado, mientras los brazos de ella se cerraban en torno a su cuello, revolviéndole el pelo. El beso cada vez se tornaba más violento, más apasionado, más impulsivo.

Cuando se separaron, sólo pudo ver lágrimas en aquellos hermosos ojos, y entendió que aquello era su despedida, una silenciosa despedida.

_"Cuando hagas aquello sabrás que no hay vuelta atrás"_

_"Este es el futuro que tanto esperé y ahora tan sólo quiero huir de él"_

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, pudo entender a la perfección lo que quiso decirle. Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago al darse cuenta que ella quería un futuro con él. Siempre había esperado un mañana con él, aún sabiendo que jamás saldría nada de su boca que delatara lo que sentía por ella. Esperaba que sucediera algún milagro o lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, algo que definiera su relación.

Antes de que otra palabra rompiera el silencio, el gran reloj marcó la medianoche. No había más vueltas que dar, miró por última vez su rostro y se giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia el castillo.

Se colocó la máscara de mortífago, sabiendo que todos los demás estaban adentro, esperando a que él entrara para comenzar con la misión que tantos meses estuvieron planeando.

_Pronto comenzaría la matanza y ella se quedaría allí, esperando que todo sucediera y la muerte se la llevara. Y él no podía hacer nada._

"_No esperaba nada más de ti"_

"_Sabes que me quedare aquí, e igual lo harás"_

Unos minutos más tarde se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores y llantos desesperados, destellos verdes se veían por todos lados: era el colegio que comenzaba a arder en llamas.

Al cabo de un rato, los gritos comenzaron a cesar y los destellos verdes pronto desaparecieron. Todo se destruía lentamente, el colegio envuelto en flamas. La única persona que aún vivía, era testigo de la masacre sin hacer nada al respecto. Toda su vida se derrumbaba ante ella, se encontraba desarmada al no tener su varita con ella y dudaba salvarse del fuego.

Caminó con calma hasta el castillo, el vestido arrastrándose al andar y su peinado desecho por el encuentro de hace unos minutos. Transpiraba por la cercanía del fuego. Pero pronto acabaría todo aquel sufrimiento, pronto dejaría de respirar y su cuerpo yacería quemado junto al de sus compañeros. Nadie sabría jamás que ella estaba al tanto del ataque de aquella noche, todos pensarían que fue una víctima más y llorarían a su persona con tristeza.

Tan sólo una persona estaría al corriente lo que en realidad había pasado, porque él _siempre_ sabía todo lo que sucedía con respecto a ella.

_"No sé porque me pediste que huyera, si conocías ya mi decisión"_

_"Sabías que me quedaría aquí, e igual lo hiciste"_

_"Esto estaba planeado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y nunca dudaste de lo que me sucedería"_

Miró por última vez el cielo despejado y sonrió con tristeza, dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro por última vez. Volvió su vista al frente, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y entró con paso decidido al castillo.

Vio desde el aire como ella entraba al castillo, acabando con su vida. No era que no se lo esperara, pero sintió que una parte de él moría en aquel fuego, con ella. 

No pudo ver por mucho tiempo más el castillo y volteó la cabeza. Sintió que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente: él tenía que irse con los suyos, sin mirar atrás.

Porque él era un _mortifago _desde principio de año

Fue el amante de Hermione Granger durante más de 5 meses

Siempre estuvo planeado, pero no pudo evitar el dolor que había causado en ella. La parte humana que había nacido en él durante su relación acababa de morir en las llamas de Hogwarts.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio¿Les gusto¿Lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber con un review ;). Permito que me tiren tomates por lo que les hice a Draco y Hermione. Pobres ellos :(_

_Aclaración: No abandone La Victima Principal, pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Así que tardare más en actualizar, perdonenme._

_Gracias totales al que leyo el oneshoot :)_

_Besos!_

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
